filme_de_craciunfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Calendarul (film)
| screenplay = Jon Maas | starring = Kristin Chenoweth Anna Chlumsky Aaron Abrams Peter Mooney | music = David Lawrence | cinematography = Peter Benison | editing = Anita Brandt Burgoyne | studio = Fox | network = Lifetime Television | released = | runtime = 95 de minute | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Calendarul (titlu original: 12 Men of Christmas) este un film de Crăciun american de televiziune din 2009 regizat de Arlene Sanford. Rolurile principale au fost interpretate de actorii Kristin Chenoweth, Josh Hopkins, Anna Chlumsky. Prezentare CineMagia: Un important agent de publicitate, E.J. Baxter, din New York ajunge în Montana pentru a promova un calendar având un scop umanitar, după ce a fost trădată de şefa şi de logodnicul ei. Din nefericire, problemele legate de dragoste sunt aceleaşi şi în sălbăticie, ca şi în marele oraş. IMDb: A high-powered New York publicist finds herself in Montana promoting a charity calendar after being betrayed by her boss and fiancé. Unfortunately, matters of the heart are just as complicated in the wilds as they are in the big city. thumb|right|445 px Wikipedia:E.J. Baxter (Kristin Chenoweth) is a headstrong and popular New York City publicist. E.J. seemingly has the "perfect life"; a beautiful condo, a loving fiancee, a great job, and an excellent boss. But E.J.'s world takes a turn for the worse when she catches her fiancee Noah having an affair with her boss Lillah at the office Christmas party, resulting in E.J. breaking Lillah's expensive Gucci pump shoe, and breaking off her engagement with Noah. Now, having no one to spend Christmas or New Years with (except her sister's dog), E.J. starts to look for a new job, though with Lillah account black-balling her all over the city, E.J. has no one else to turn to except her braggish sister Roz. Feeling sympathy for her, Roz pushes E.J. to take up a job offer in Kalispell, Montana, to lure corporate retreats for a year. Upon arriving, E.J. is extremely disappointed to find that her "job" is working at a Chamber of Commerce bureau with no secretaries or office, except her cheerful co-worker Jan Lucas (Anna Chlumsky). After a few days working together, Jan invites E.J. to the town's barbecue where they raise money for equipment for the Kalispell Search & Rescue team. To show respect, E.J. reluctantly goes and meets Dr. Marci Hempel and Eric, members of the search and rescue team. Marci tells E.J. that they raise money by holding various events, triathlons, pancake breakfasts, bake sales, etc. and if they don't raise enough money all of the tourists will go to more popular destinations such as Idaho or Aspen. The day after the barbecue, E.J drives over to former client Robert Lazaar's chalet to take photos to lure CEO's for corporate retreats. While there, E.J. runs into arrogant Will Abrecht (Josh Hopkins), a member of the rescue squad, swimming in Robert's pool. The two immediately get into an argument, as their sparring occurs partly into the movie. The next day, Jan and E.J. receive leftovers of Kalispell's local calendar which Jan believes is boring because it shows everyday Montana scenery. Remembering a naked Will, E.J. holds a conference with the Search and Rescue team as a new means of funding their equipment. E.J. puts her media know-how to good use by telling them each man can pose half-naked for the calendar (hence the title). While the majority find it completely absurd, especially Will, Jason defends E.J. and starts a short-term relationship with her. Right after the conference, Will comes by to rudely tell E.J. that it was a unanimous vote of no, not wanting to make a joke of the Rescue Squad. E.J. is determined, and starts one by one to convince every member of the rescue squad to pose. E.J. eventually becomes successful even persuading Mayor Bob Baker, much to Will's dismay as he won't be needed because there are only twelve months but thirteen men on the squad. But E.J.'s opinion about Will and vice versa soon change when E.J. is invited to an abseiling party and is goaded by Will to try abseiling for the first time. Although, halfway down, E.J. grips up, resulting in Will having to counsel her the rest of the way down. E.J. shyly thanks Will which finally grants Will enough courage to announce his feelings to E.J. saying that it's the most disgusting feeling he ever felt. E.J. is outraged and turns down his offer to sponsor the calendar, getting successful Chicago businesswoman Sonia Kendall to sponsor it instead, liking E.J.'s breath of fresh cynicism. When everything seems to be going perfectly, Mike comes by to tell E.J. that he is completely nervous and that there's no possible way for him to be convinced to pose. Although, feeling a soft spot for E.J. Will volunteers instead resulting in Will and E.J. having an intimate relationship. Eventually, the calendar is successful as publicity and women surround Kalispell. Jason comes by to tell E.J that he found a new job and is relocating to Chicago with his boss and girlfriend Sonia Kendall. But when Will overhears Jan talking to Eric on how E.J. may be moving back to New York. E.J. and Will get into an argument as Will resents ever getting involved with E.J. This just causes E.J. to go back to New York earlier and re-accept her recently lost job with Lillah. It is at New York that E.J. is reminded of Will and everyone she met back in Kalispell. During an important business conference E.J. receives an emergency call from Jan that Will is in Kalispell Regional Hospital with a possibly fatal condition after falling 50 feet from a mountain. Out of insanity and love E.J. immediately flies out to Kalispell Regional and is informed by a nurse that Will is gone. Believing that Will died he comes up behind her to tell her he forgot something as E.J. tells him so has she. The two then embrace and kiss passionately. E.J. ends up residing with Will and all of her newly made friends in the hole in the ground that says Montana. Distribuție thumb|250px Kristin Chenoweth Kristin Chenoweth ... E.J. Baxter Josh Hopkins Josh Hopkins ... Will Albrecht Anna Chlumsky Anna Chlumsky ... Jan Lucas Erin Dilly Erin Dilly ... Roz Baxter Stephen Huszar Stephen Huszar ... Jason Farrar Heather Hanson Heather Hanson ... Lillah Sherwood Jefferson Brown Jefferson Brown ... Eric Craig Eldridge Craig Eldridge ... Mayor Bob Baker Chantal Perron Chantal Perron ... Marci Hempel Paul Constable Paul Constable ... Dave Hempel Aaron Abrams Aaron Abrams ... Les Pizula Frank Chiesurin Frank Chiesurin ... Scott Lewis Peter Mooney Peter Mooney ... Noah Joe Norman Shaw Joe Norman Shaw ... Eddie Jessie Pavelka Jessie Pavelka ... Henry Primire Brian Lowry of Variety says the film "no pretense of placing anything new in the audience's stockings" but is complimentary of star Chenoweth, saying "with the right talent, it's possible to make even the moldiest of material sing just a little". David Wiegand of the San Francisco Chronicle calls it "a pleasant way to spend a holiday evening in front of a crackling plasma screen". Tanner Stransky of Entertainment Weekly says "The only reason to watch this trivial holiday movie—with Kristin Chenoweth as an NYC bitch who finds herself after moving to Montana—is to gawk at Cougar Town’s Josh Hopkins, who plays her love interest, often with a bare (and chiseled!) chest". Amy Amatangelo of the Boston Herald calls the plot "overwhelmingly simple" and "would have been better executed in a half-hour sitcom". Note Legături externe * * * Twelve Men of Christmas at Lifetime Categorie:Filme din 2009 Categorie:Filme americane Categorie:Filme în limba engleză Categorie:Filme regizate de Arlene Sanford Categorie:Filme de Crăciun Categorie:Filme de comedie din anii 2000 Categorie:Filme de televiziune Categorie:Filme Fox Categorie:Filme Lifetime